¿Quien diria?
by Faby Hola
Summary: Este proyecto esta dedicado a mi amiga Yoos FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, Aveces aceptar los sentimientos es dificl y para eso hay amigos qu tienden la mano aunque eso signifique encerrarte para darte valor, disfruten n.n


Hola aunque algo tarde "Estas son las mañanitas que cantaba el rey David Hoy por ser día de tu santo  
te las cantamos aquí. Despierta mi bien despierta Mira que ya amaneció Ya los pajaritos cantan La luna ya se metió" **FELIZ FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS** amiga **Yoos** (JOCELIN MORENO) se te quiere mucho y esto lo hise con mucho mucho cariño y espero que te guste te deseo el mejor dia de tu vida y los mejores por venir muchas felicidades n.n

Los personajes son de bandai la historia es mia

DISFRUTEN! y de antemanoles pido una disculpa porlos horrores ortografícos.

* * *

**_¿QUIÉN DIRIA?_**

En que momento paso, nadie lo sabe, como sucedió, no yo me di cuenta, solo sabia que estaba ahí para acompañarla en el camino que eligiría, valla sorpresa fue el saber que camino tomo, de todos nunca imagine que podría tomar aquel, en un principio fue confuso y doloroso, pero con cada pasar de tiempo fue mejorando creo yo, nunca lo dio a notar, pero sin duda alguna fue feliz, y si no fuera así tenlo por seguro, yo iría inmediatamente a protegerla como lo hiso alguna vez por mi…

Todo inicio tiempo después, maduraron muy rápido y ya no solían ser esos niños que alguna vez fueron, si decir adiós fue muy duro nunca dejaron de reír y de soñar, la esperanzo nunca termino y tarde fue, pero su fe lo recompensó… pero esa otra historia es, solo te diré lo que nadie pudo imaginar.

Japón, ellos ahora 22 años.

Sin duda alguna la universidad no es nada fácil, y menos en su inicio nuevos profesores, nuevos amigos, nuevas aventuras, y nuevos sentimientos. Sin darse cuenta el gran grupo que alguna vez fueron se había reducido poco a poco eligiendo un camino que su destino marcaba, que los llevaría a sus sueños cumplir y algunas veces en el enredo del hilo de destino le gusta confundir caminos y atar enredos.

Takato un joven soñador, idealista y sonriente, cada vez más valiente a cada enfrentamiento que tiene ir, el ahora es practicante del béisbol, el ahora ha crecido manteniendo una sonrisa encantadora, sin abandonar sus gogles, ahora vestía una camisa blanca un poco holgada, la chaqueta de su instituto negra desabrochada, y unos jens azules un poco desgastados, y acompañados de unos tenis blancos con rojo, iba corriendo de la mano con una chica.

-Takato, detente, podemos dejar de correr- se escuchaba decir con dificultad con una dulce voz proveniente detrás suyo.

-No…Henry nos espera- dijo Takato corriendo un poco más dejando de lado las protestas de la chica.

Al fin al llegar a su destino a la entrada de la universidad se encontraba Henry ahora un chico mas alto, un poco fornido, y más confiado en si mismo, el cabello un poco mas largo de lo habitual, una playera azul acompañada con una camisa blanca de manga corta desabotonada y un pantalón negro así zapatos a juego.

-Eres malo- dijo la chica casi sofocada soltándose de su agarre de Takato, y saludando a Henry con una radiante sonrisa.

-Lo siento Juri- decía Takano un poco apenado, mientras miraba para ambos lados, como si buscara ha alguien.

-Aun no ha llegado- dijo despreocupado Henry.

-¿Quién?-pregunto Juri, ella era ahora un poco más alta de cabellera larga, con la misma mirada llena de ilusión, resaltando las curvas que fue ganado con el tiempo, llevando un vestido azul oscuro con detalles dorados.

-Nadie importante- dijo Henry con una risa forzada, obteniendo a una Juri confusa.

-Takato ¿a quien buscas?- llamo la atención la castaña ahora al joven que no dejaba buscar a los alrededores.

-Yo…-dudo en contestar Takato siendo interrumpido.

-Si a quien buscas Matsuki- dijo en tono despreocupado el recién llegado.

-Vamos déjalo en paz- se escucho una dulce voz pero madura de la segunda persona que acompañaba a la primera.

-Hola Rika- dijo Juri con una gran sonrisa dando un abrazo a la antes mencionada.

-y que no hay uno para mi- dijo Ryo abriendo los brazos, haciendo que Juri solo sonriera.

-Hola Rika- intervino Takato quitando del camino a Ryo con una mano en su cara.

-oye amigo, ¿no te interpondrás o si?- dijo Ryo con tono retador.

-A… sí lo siento no era mi intención, pero no tienes cosas que hacer- dijo Takato con altanería.

-Da la casualidad que no tengo pendientes- dijo con confianza Ryo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Vamos ustedes dos o se quedaran atrás- escucharon de lejos, era Henry quien ya había empezado a avanzar junto con las chicas.

Ambos compartían dos clases juntos las cuales eran Ingles y economía, así que siempre las elegían al principio del día al final del mismo para verse desde el inicio hasta el final del día. En las últimas semanas Ryo y Takato se habían dirigido miradas de muerte y desafío, pero sin perder la alegría de convivir ambos, Takato había tomado de sobre manera el pedido de los padres de sus amigas que debería cuidarlas de cualquier Casanova que rondaba y para eso Ryo se pintaba solo, así que de sobre manera Takato siempre pintaba su raya con el para cuidarlas. Jury y Rika se habían convertido en buenas amigas, limando poco a poco las perezas y compartiendo gustos, aunque fueran un tanto diferentes siempre buscaban algo en común, y ambas siempre estaban el cuadro de honor, eran las mejores en la escuela, Rika paso de ser la reina de los Digimons, para ser la Maestra del te y Juri se convertiría en la mejor representante del club de teatro. En cuanto a Henry sin dudas es un genio en computación, pero no dejo que lo absorbiera, el es el fundador del club de aeronáutica y sustituto en los partidos de baloncesto, y al igual que sus amigas era un excelente alumno.

En la clase de ingles por primera vez Juri no tomaba notas de cada palabra que decía la profesora, se mandaba notas con Henry, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, ella por un lado hacia su mejo cara de suplica mientras el solo suspiraba y aceptaba con resignación ganando las batallas como siempre Juri.

Al terminar las clases Juri y Rika se despidieron, de los chicos ya que la mayoría de los alumnos se preparaba para el Matsuri que se celebraría esa noche, así que las chicas se iban a preparar sin saber que les iba a esperar por la noche, sin duda era una noche mágica para darle paso a un nuevo camino.

Al atardecer, las dos chicas levaban quimonos de hermosos colores y estampados, el de Rika era de goldfish resaltando los tonos naranjados, amarillos y rojos con su blanca piel, haciéndola lucir hermosa, en cambio Juri llevaba un kimono de violetas y lirios acuáticos en tonos violeta y rosado, en un principio decidieron llegar temprano para poder disfrutar un poco más del festival antes de que llegaran sus amigos, así que fueron al templo, después de ahí se fueron a los puestos de comida y de juegos, disfrutando cada paso que tenían que dar, hasta la hora en que tenían que encontrarse con ellos.

-Juri estas bien- dijo Rika un poco preocupada su amiga había caído.

-Si estoy bien solo me torcí un poco el tobillo- sonrió – perdona ahora por mi culpa caminaremos más lento-dijo un poco desanimada.

-no te preocupes no pasa nada- dijo amable Rika con una amable sonrisa.

-¡no puede ser!- dijo sorprendida Juri

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Rika algo desconcertada.

-Mi cartera la he olvidado en el templo- dijo en tono preocupada –tardaremos mucho en llegar y los chicos no van a estar esperando- dijo decepcionada de si misma.

-vamos podrás comprar otra- dijo Rika –Solo es una cartera- dijo sin interes.

-no es solo eso, en ella iba tu llave y tu dinero- dijo muy apenada Juri –Nunca debí pedirte que me dejaras guardarla- dijo a punto de llorar.

-Haa esta bien-dijo un poco enfadada Rika- donde tienes la cabeza, espera tu aquí yo iré por ella- mientras se perdía entre la gente para llegar hasta el templo.

Sin duda la luna era hermosa, lista para dar una excelente noche de alegría y serenidad a toda la gente, bueno al menos pensaban algunos, así.

-_donde se metió Henry- _ pensaba un castaño que daba vueltas y vueltas al templo y no encontraba a nadie alrededor.

Solo sintió de repente como fue empujado hacia dentro de una habitación del templo, haciéndolo caer sobre algo muy suave.

-Maldito pervertido- se escucho en esa habitación obscura.

-oye a quien llamas pervertido- dijo otra voz.

-¿Takato?- interrogo una dulce voz más calmada.

-¿Rika?- dijo un tono confundido.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Cuando menos se dieron cuenta se escucho como cerraban la habitación, y al ver si la podía abrir pero no pudieron, intentaron gritar para pedir ayuda, pero sus gritos quedaron opacados por el estallido delos fuegos artificiales.

-Bien ya están encerrados… por un momento dude que lograras convencer a Rika- dijo Henry quien caminaba al lado de Juri.

-Soy la mejor actriz no lo olvides, estarán un buen rato solos, yo tengo el celular de Rika- dijo sonriendo mientras enseñaba su celular.

-y conociendo a Takato no tendrá batería- dijo sonriendo Henry mientras seguían caminando.

La obscuridad era cada vez más, ya no se escuchaban mormullos ni voces cerca, a la habitación.

-¿Takato?- interrogo Rika -por que no intentas llamar a Henry- con esperanza.

-Cierto- dijo con alegría Takato, mientras buscaba en su bolsillo y sacaba su celular, y al encenderlo, parpadeo un par de veces y la luz que alumbraba un poco se apago.

-¿Qué paso?-dijo Rika antes la ausencia de la luz del celular.

-No tengo batería- dijo en tono de desesperación y al borde del llanto, pero más con temor.

-Haaa…- se quedo un momento en shock rika –tonto- al final grito haciendo que volaran una parvada de pájaros.

Se vieron volar varios pájaros, desde donde se encontraba el templo, a los cuales no mucha gente le había puesto atención ya que la mayoría disfrutaba del festival.

-Vamos aceptemos lo los dos son un par de idiotas- decía con cierta sonrisa Juri.

-No creo que sean los únicos- dijo Henry con tono sarcástico.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- dijo Juri dándosela vuelta mientras lo miraba detenidamente.

-Vamos Takato esta enamorado de Rika y ella también de el… pero-dijo con duda Henry.

-Rika piensa que me va a dañar, Takato es un idiota no se por que me sobre protege, le da un mensaje erróneo a ella, yo se cuidarme de cualquier malvado lobo- dijo mientras reía.

-y Ryo- pregunto Henry.

-El que tiene; si es por Rika, el ya no esta interesado en ella, y ella nunca estuvo interesada en el- decía muy convencida Juri.

-Lo ves ellos no son solo los idiotas- dijo en tono divertido Henry –Pero hablando enserio Juri estas segura de esto- dijo un poco preocupado Henry.

-Por supuesto siempre lo supe esos dos deben estar juntos- dijo bajando la voz, escuchándose un poco entrecortada –por eso esos dos necesitan una mano para estar juntos- dijo con animo y una gran sonrisa.

-Eres una excelente actriz- dijo Henry –_hasta te engañas a ti sola, pero eres fuerte y lo superas – _sonrió –_lo malo es quien te va acompañar en ese camino- _volvió a sonreír de forma nerviosa.

-Lo se soy la mejor- dijo Juri sin darle importancia a la risa de Henry y siguiendo su camino.

Al fin pudieron encontrar una vela, para disminuir la oscuridad dela habitación.

-Te ves muy linda- dijo Takato retirando su mirada de la chica que estaba enfrente de el.

-Gracias- dijo sonrojada Rika.

Se escuchaban las risas de los niños, y el olor de la comida era exquisito.

-Valla ya era hora de que llegaran- dijo Ryo con una sonrisa.

-No es tan tarde- dijo Henry.

-Si que lo es pronto se lanzaran todos los fuegos artificiales- dijo mientras se acercaba.

-Buenos antes tenemos que ir por Rika y Takato- dijo Juri con una gran sonrisa.

-Es verdad donde están esos dos- dijo confundido Ryo –pues bien si no hay remedio hay que irlos ha buscar- dijo mientras se llevaba su manso a la nuca.

-No es necesario, este es un buen lugar y necesitamos que alguien lo aparte, yo los iré a buscar- dijo Henry mientras se acercaba a Ryo –_esta es tu oportunidad no la desaproveches- _murmuro Henry sobre el hombro de Ryo.

Juri quedo confundida, era buena para engañar pero así también era de ingenua en ciertos aspectos.

-Juri no seas compañera de ese par de tontos- dijo Henry mientras se alejaba de ellos.

Juri rio –_no soy una tonta, Henry gracias, en definitiva eres el mejor_- sonrió tiernamente, sin despegar la vista por donde se había marchado su amigo.

-Vamos- dijo Ryo, quien tenia las mejillas sonrojadas, y no podía mirara, le ofreció su brazo dirigiéndose a una banca que estaba un poco más arriba de una colina.

Se escuchaban pequeñas carcajadas provenientes desde dentro de la habitación, que se encontraba tenuemente iluminada dejando ver dos siluetas que tenían mutua compañía.

-Vamos Takato confiesa, ya ha besado a Juri-dijo entre risas Rika pero se podía distinguir un poco de agonía en ella.

-Yo nunca la besaría- dijo en tono alterado, negando con las manos

-No creo que sea tan malo, ella te gusta… ¿no?- pregunto peroen su voz pro primera vez se escuchaba insegura.

-No… hay alguien más que me gusta- dijo mientras se ruborizaba.

-Valla pobre chica, si que es una desafortunada- dijo Rika mientras reía y se sentía celosa.

-Pero esta lejos de mi alcance- dijo un poco decepcionado Takato.

-Asçi, ¿Por qué?, ¿háblame de ella?- interrogo inmediatamente Rika, por alguna razón se sentía ansiosa, preocupada, triste y emocionada, en su interior era una autopista con sus sentimientos.

-Ella es dulce, inteligente, hermosa, dulce, amable…- decía Takato con una dulce voz donde expresaba claramente amor por ella.

-Estas seguro que no hablamos de Juri- decía Rika mientras se cruzaba de brazos un poco alterada, ya que su descripción solo concordaba con ella.

-Vamos deja terminar- dijo Takato mientras se retiraba un poco de Rika quien se encontraba molesta, siempre dirigiendo le una sonrisa –es muy fuerte, independiente, sarcástica, a veces es muy testaruda, de carácter muy fuete pero dulcer, siempre pelea pro los más débiles, sacrificaría todo su ser por los demás- esta ves rica interrumpió nuevamente.

-Takato- dijo con timidez mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban cada vez más.

-Por favor déjame terminar- pidió Takato acercándose un poco a Rika- ella es la mejor, tine unos hermosos ojos purpura, con mirada afilada pero amable, y su sonrisa es la más radiente que iluminaria a la obscuridad hasta acabar con ella- Takato trago saliva dudando en seguir hablando pero tomo valor y prosigo –antes ella era llamada la reina de los digimon- Takato tomo sus manos de Rika quien ese momento las sentía cálida, mientras tenia la mirada fija en sus ojos -Rika tu me gustas…no-nego con la cabeza, la volvió a mirar- Rika te amo, te pido que seas mi novia- termino casi ahogándose el mismo en su timidez.

Rika se quedo sin habla, no sabia que decir, ni siquiera movía un musculo, ni para parpadear.

-Lo siento, nunca debí incomodarte, ni creer que mis sentimientos fueran correspondidos- dijo bajando la mirada –por favor olvida lo que dije- dijo finalmente Takato soltando sus manos.

-NO- grito Rika mientras sostenía la mano de Takato, el cual la miraba con duda y preocupación –Yo no quiero- dijo un poco desesperada esperando quelas palabras salieran por si solas pero Takato cada vez estaba más confundido ante la reacción de ella –Yo… yo… yo también te AMO-dijo casi gritándolo para que ella misma se diera ánimos.

Takato abrió demasiado lo ojos, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando Rika, su Rika le decía que lo amaba, que le correspondía sus sentimientos,lo primero que hiso fue abrazarla por la cintura, cargarla y dale vueltas mientras esto sucedía el volvía a repetir una y otra vez –TE AMO TE AMO TE AMO- mientras Rika reía con una hermosa sonrisa.

Cuando Takato al fin dejo de girar, la bajo acercándola junto a su ser.

-Rika en serio me hace muy feliz, y yo te hare más feliz- decía Takato mientras acomodaba su fleco.

-Más te vale; si, no lo pagaras caro- dijo Rika con una sonrisa, mientras Takato tomaba su barbilla delicadamente la alzaba lentamente hasta posicionarla en el ángulo perfecto para dar su primer y apasionado primer beso.

Mientras a lo lejos se escuchaban el inicio del espectáculo de fuegos artificiales, la puerta que una vez estuvo cerrada, ahora estaba abierta, lista para iniciar un nuevo viaje y como único testigo un joven de cabello azulado que tenia plasmada una gran sonrisa mientras se alejaba sin hacer ruido y como único testigo de aquella escena.

.

.

.

-Vamos Henry deja de soñar- escucho decir detrás suyo.

-Lo lamento- decía con una gran sonrisa Henry.

-Si hermano ya van ha salir- decía una adolescente, que llevaba un vestido rosado, con pequeños detalles blancos.

-Lo se Suzi, y solo recordaba un poco Juri- decía mientras se disculpaba con una mano en su nuca.

-Ho vamos, mirate llegas tarde y estas desalineado, ven acá deja que te ayude- dijo Juri mientras se acercaba a Henry y le acomodaba su corbata.

-Oye no intentaras ponerme celoso o si- decía un chico con un traje negro que llegaba.

-Haaa que es este momento de llega ya es tarde- reprochaba Suzi con un dedo acusador.

-Vamos Juri defiéndeme – decía el joven mientras se escondía detrás de Juri mientras daba una gran carcajada.

-Vamos Ryo, Suzi tiene razón has llegado al final- decía Juri con tono malicioso.

-Ha pero he llegado, eso es lo importante- decía con triunfo a lo cual los presentes solo reían un poco, mientras esperaban –Además tenia que llegar tarde o yo mismo lo hubiera salvado para evitar que se suicidara- rio –pero estoy aquí para compartir este momento con la persona que amo- dijo Ryo mientras le daba un beso a Juri.

-Oye no robes cámara- decía Suzi –Diles algo hermano- mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Vamos Suzi algún día tu estarás igual- decía Henry con una sonrisa, le gustaba llevarle la contraria a su hermana menor, mientras reían fuertemente.

Se empezaron a escuchar murmullos y gritos –YA VIENE, PREPARENSE- gritaba una gran multitud que aguardaba.

El grupo que ría animosamente hace un momento se acercaba cada vez un poco más, hasta poder visualizar.

Takato vestía un esmoquin gris, con una rosa blanca de adorno en su pechera y una corbata negra a juego con el traje. Rika por su parte lucia un hermoso vestido blanco liso, con pocos adornos, en su corcet estaban bordados de rosas con hilo dorado y plateado, llevaba un peinado recogido el cual era cubierto con un hermoso velo de encaje bordado a mano, lucia hermosa y un ramo de rosas blancas acompañada de orquídeas.

En la salida del atrio solo se podía escuchar ¡VIVAN LOS NOVIOS! Mientras le arrojaban pétalos de rosa, y repicaban las campanas.

* * *

**MUCHAS MUCHAS FELICIDADES YOOS** esperolo hayas disfrutado te quiero mucho amiga, te mando un suoper mega abrazote y esperome hayas guardadopastel jeje mcuhas mcuhas felicidades se te quiere mucho mucho n.n


End file.
